legitcombatarmsfandomcom-20200215-history
LCA Clan Integrated Network
The LCA Clan Integrated Network is the newest thing which LCA has been working on. While the main goal of being able to play in a virtual Hack free environment is still the same, there are many new improvements which we are incorporating with our new LCA Clan Integrated Network. LCA http://legitcombatarms.com LegitCombatArms.com, was birthed as a hosted room within Nexon's FPS game Combat Arms. The hosted room appearing as "LCA_Gaming_____" featured proactive moderators dedicating their time and gameplay to ensure that any and all unwanted guests were immediatly removed. Within a very short amount of time, people began enjoying the LEGIT gameplay from the LCA_Gaming room. Frequent visitors were dubbed "room regulars" and the room sometimes had a waiting list to enter. Near the same timeline, LCA released the LCA Scanner. This software was designed to perform a "TeamView" of another players PC to check the validity of another users PC. In short, we need the software to perform all the necessary functions that a Human would do without actually having a Human performing the task. Upon completion, the software performed flawlessly and proved to be the greatest asset. As one can imagine, word spread like a wild fire and the clans and clan leaders soon were contacting LCA with hopes of getting scanned as LEGIT. Often times clan leaders were requiring their members to be scanned as LEGIT prior to allowing said individual to join their clan. This holds true to this day. With such high demand for LEGIT gameplay and an overwhelling desire for clans to be scanned by LCA, clans, leaders, and admins flocked to the "LCA_Gaming_____" room searching for a way to contact LCA and obtain a scan. This made it increasingly difficult for LCA room regulars to even join the very room which they helped found. LCA had no choice but to initiate the "NO Clan Stacking" rule. This basically consisted of 1. No more than 4 people from any clan in an LCA room at one time. 2. No more than 2 people from the same clan on the same side at any time. '' This worked well, however did become the subject of many complaints. The majority of the complaints were basically regarding how LCA was playing favorites to the LCA room and did not care much about clans. This is pretty much true. LCA was began to provide the LCA rooms with LEGIT players. LCA did not care what happened elsewhere within Combat Arms, that was not our concern. LCA was not trying to replace other communities such as LGC or CBL. LCA simply wanted to provide a Hack Free environment for all our patrons to play in. Due to the High Volume of complaints, this is what we did. '''ENTER: LCA CLAN INTEGRATED NETWORK!' In the spirt of LEGIT gaming, LCA began scanning members of clans who would play a large portion of the time in LCA rooms too. This only added fuel to the fire. Often times clan leaders would come to us pleading for LCA to scan their clan and the clan in which they would soon be having a clan war with. The demand became so high that LCA was inspired to create the first official Clan Integrated Network. The site is located and hosted here: LegitCombatArms Clan Integrated Network Homepage. The LCA Clan Integrated Network has one purpose only. It is a central meeting area for clans to register, get scanned as LEGIT, and then do battle with eachother. It was most recently stated to me that the Clan Integrated Network has brought the fun back to clan wars. Complete with a forum, and other usefull features, the network is a central meeting area for all clans wishing to prove their status as being LEGIT. The LCA Clan Integrated Network is capable of real time analysis of both Individual members and entire clans. LCA provides the information regarding which clans are currently scanned as LEGIT on the network and can also (if needed), provide real time scans. HOW DOES LCA DO THIS? While LCA is able to accomplish this, such things are not without sacrifice. In order to provide this service to so many people(as there are many Combat Arms users), these requirements must be met. 1. External servers with multiple processors. 2. HIGH bandwidth for doing scanning and providing content. 3. The database to store all the information and serve the information to users requesting the info. LCA would love to say that there are people who like us so much that they provide all these things for us. This is not the case. LCA foots the bill for each and everything that WE provide to the online gaming community of Combat Arms. When LCA expands, so does our bill. LCA has placed a donation portion in the website to allow users to donate to the cause. This can be found by clicking LCA Donations. When people donate to LCA, we donate back. There are several ways to donate and there are several ways in which LCA donates back. Feel free to visite the LCA Clan Integrated Network. If you are a Clan Leader, admin, or member and you are interested in registering your clan on the LCA Clan Integrated Network, we would love to have you. You can visit us be clicking here. See you soon!